


I Want to Fall into Your Heart

by waterpots



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterpots/pseuds/waterpots
Summary: Binnie works at a university library with JinE, and is forced to suffer Jiho crushing on her coworker, while Arin takes a liking to another coworker. Cursory note, Mimi has a nice relationship that occurs off-screen and it’s never addressed because why not. The title is just a lyric from aing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umji/gifts).



> [5/30/17] HELLO!! oh my girl fic exchange!! https://ohmygirlexchange.dreamwidth.org/6570.html
> 
> oh my girl fic exchangerino!
> 
> (1. Thank u for letting me write platonic binho ur a real champ. 2. For fun I kind of smashed the three together it’s a fuckwad anyway it’s basically 1(ish. I don’t write fluffy well I’m sorry :\\) mixed with cursory three and mentions of 2. So. Au where binnie works in a library and arin goes there to check out books and mimi as a dog walker walking dogs for yooa. And then. Jiho vamp mentions but really. I couldn’t in good conscience. Incorporate 2 fully with 1 and 3. And 3. Random chats. Ok thanks love you.)

“Every day that you’re here I’m reminded of how much of a nerd you are.”

“Leave me alone,” Binnie groaned, pushing the cart down the aisle, eyes scanning the bookshelves for the right section.

“Most people work at coffeeshops or retail stores in high school. But no, the great Bae Yoobin, or Boobin if we’re being honest-”

“Fuck off,” Binnie interjects, but it’s ignored.

“Has to apply for _and_ get a job at the university’s library. A book nerd going to the library and seeing a book and being like ‘ah, a book.’” Why did Binnie put up with this? She had no idea. She’d known Jiho for many years now. _Too many years_ at this point.

“We’re in the library please keep your voice down,” Binnie grumbled.

“Actually the beauty of a university library is that the first floor allows talking, so I’m doing amazing.”

“Speaking of _university_ library, why are you here? We’re still in high school; you can’t even check books out.” Jiho shrugged, glancing away from Binnie to the bookshelf.

“Just wanted to see how my best friend was doing at her job. I’m satisfied so I’m leaving.”

“What? You just got here.” Binnie turned to try and face Jiho, but she moved too quickly for Binnie and was already turning out of the aisles of books before the girl could call out to her. Binnie frowned. Jiho had been checking in on her workplace every day for the past week, but any time Binnie brought it up Jiho spewed some bullshit about the beauty of their friendship and how much Jiho _really cared about her_ (a total lie, Binnie knew) and immediately left or dodged the conversation entirely.

Jiho was hiding something from her, but it didn’t bother Binnie too much. She was a terrible liar (a strength, Jiho would say, is her infallible honesty and unwavering moral compass), so Binnie would get the truth sooner or later. She just hoped the truth would stop Jiho from showing up at her job so much.

* * *

 “She’s a vampire!”

“JinE, vampires don’t exist.”

“I don’t think you understand. She’s super creepy looking and she always has really red lips. Why? Because she’s sucking people’s blood. She always shows up at weird hours, too. We’re open super late and she’s always there at like 2am when the only people there are the zombies of the poor students who have papers due. I’ve never seen her eat _or_ drink anything-”

“Including blood.”

“And she stares at people. Like in the 1930s Dracula movie, when Bela Lugosi stares at people and controls their mind.”

“But-”

“Hyejin,” Hyojung finally cut in, giving Arin a moment to sit back and hopefully ignore the conversation. “Have you ever actually seen her control anyone’s mind? I mean, really, because that would be astounding.” Maybe not. Of course Arin placed her faith in Hyojung wrongfully.

Just when she thought Hyojung would finally properly fill her role as the mother figure everyone assumed she was, she reminded Arin that she was, in fact, probably a toddler.

“Listen,” Arin cut in again before the two went down some path of fantasy she wasn’t ready to take care of. “If you can find _definitive proof_ that this girl is a vampire, I’ll believe you. But until then, you’re an insane liar.”

“Of course she’ll have proof!” Hyojung said, slamming her hands on the table angrily. Slam is a bit of a strong word to use here, since it’s Hyojung and it was more like she was patting the table gently with a slightly disgruntled look on her face.

“Unless he controls my mind and makes a Renfield of me!” JinE added. Arin was full of exasperated sighs today, as was the case any time she hung out with the two of them.

“If she does I will be Van Helsing and save you, okay?”

“Does Renfield actually survive the book?” Hyojung asked.

“I don’t know,” JinE answered. “I never finished I just know he ate a spider once or twice.”

“Wow he’s just like you,” Arin said, deadpan. JinE didn’t respond negatively, just gave Arin a weird sort of smile. “Please tell me you’ve never eaten a spider.” Silence. “JinE, no.”

JinE had never eaten a spider, but she wasn’t about to let Arin know that. Keep the illusion alive a little while longer. Mostly for her own humor.

* * *

“Who pays someone to do your job anymore?”

“Why do you always have to say this?”

“They just hire the little girl down the street, who loves old Steve anyway, to do the job. You’re useless I can’t believe it.”

“This is a dog-town, so they hire people to walk their dogs. The old ladies in the richer part of town pay a handsome price for it anyway, so I’m not really complaining. Not to mention, what kind of a name is Steve for a dog?”

“Didn’t you walk a dog named Bear once?”

“Bear isn’t that weird of a dog’s name?”

“It was a Chihuahua.”

“Still not _that_ weird.”

Jiho sighed. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I make good money and it’s putting me through college, so shut up,” Mimi said, leaning back in her seat.

“I think,” a third voice cut in. “The moral of the story is don’t bring up a possible job for Mimi or else _someone_ ,” a pointed look was thrown at Jiho. “Will cut in and complain for a solid ten minutes.”

“That was not ten minutes,” Jiho scoffed.

“It was.” She held up her phone. “I timed it.”

“You know, sometimes I really can’t tell whose side you’re on.” Jiho leaned back in her own seat, crossing her arms over her chest and letting out an angry huff of air.

“I’ve been on Mimi’s side since the day you texted me ‘will you ever stop being annoying?’ followed by ‘Is this Seunghee? Nevermind, I know you can’t.’” Jiho got once a month to hang out with these two—two people she considered some of her closest friends. They constantly tormented her during the singular time they got together, and yet she was still here. She, a pure, blameless, humble victim. Forced to spend time with these unruly heathens of unprecedented cruelty.

“Do you want to try my coffee?” Mimi asked, holding her cup out to Jiho.

“No thanks, I prefer things that haven’t been touched by losers.” A pure, blameless victim. It’s just self-defense; that’s what her mom said when the teacher called home in elementary school—Jiho had kicked a boy in the shins and he pretended it was a bigger deal than it was. And it was self-defense, just not _self_ -defense (he was scared of _her_. Mimi, on the other hand…).

“Anyway, she’s a girl who lives in one of the duplexes down the street from me and her work schedule just got messed up so she can’t walk her dog the next few weeks. She was just looking for something temporary and it wouldn’t pay as well as those rich ladies you know, but it’s money and connections so why not.”

“Sure.”

“Couldn’t you guys have talked about this, I don’t know, at school when you can see each other whenever?”

“Contrary to popular belief, architecture and microbiology students don’t actually have that many classes in common,” Seunghee retorted, picking her phone off the table and unlocking it. “I’ll text you her number,” she said to Mimi, glancing up for only a moment before typing in the number and sending it.

* * *

What Seunghee had failed to mention was that her friend was incredibly attractive. And that Mimi had also already met the girl: Yoo Shiah.

They’d shared a literature class together freshman year, exchanging all of about thirteen words (“did you do the reading for today?” “No.” “Oh thank god me either.”). Mimi hadn’t though much of it at the time, but Yoo Shiah was incredibly attractive and Mimi was weak in the face of incredibly attractive girls.

Mimi was incredibly aware of it now.

“So his name is Fido – I know the name is cheesy but my younger brother named him. He’s seven, my brother. Anyway, he’s got a strong pull so you have to be really good at making sure he doesn’t go where he’s not supposed to or else just enjoy the ride. He tends to find dead mice and just stare at them for a while – the lady across the street owns four cats and they’ve given up on bringing the spoils of war to her.” Mimi laughed. This was it, she was totally fucked.

“I’m sorry I can’t pay you more,” Yoo Shiah was saying.

“Don’t worry about it!” Mimi cut off. “Seunghee gave me your number so it’s a favor for a friend, plus it’s usually just a pay-what-you-can system. Some people only give me like five bucks.”

Yoo Shiah nodded. They were outside her house, getting acquainted briefly to ensure that she felt safe putting her dog in the hands of a stranger. “Anyway,” Mimi said, clearing her throat. “If you have any other questions let me know, but otherwise I think we’re cool. Thanks for the opportunity to meet your dog, Shiah.”

She frowned, and Mimi immediately became aware that she’d said something wrong. It probably had something to do with the fact that they’d never exchanged names, as evidenced by the fact Shiah called her “Seunghee’s Friend” or “Dog Walker Girl” in their texts. Shiah gave Mimi a scrutinizing look, trying to place why Mimi knew her name.

"We had a class together," Mimi blurted out, shrinking under the gaze. "Chinese literature in translation. It was freshman year. We sat next to each other sometimes and both never did any of the reading. I don't know if you remember but I do."

"Oh. I’m usually not called Shiah, so I was confused."

"My bad, Seunghee didn't give me a name."

Shiah smiled, relieving some of the tension in the room. “Most people call me YooA, but it’s okay.”

“My name’s Mihyun, but most people call me Mimi,” Mimi offered by way of bonding experience; a good idea, lowering social distance by finding relatability between speakers. And it was an idea that worked, since YooA smiled, offering a nice indication she held no ill-will towards Mimi’s accidental use of an unpopular name.

“If you want,” YooA said. “You can meet Fido. I think you’re good but the dog does have final say.”

“He is the one I’m going to be seeing the most for the next few weeks, so I’d agree.” YooA laughed again, giving a signal for Mimi to wait outside while she retrieved her dog. Mimi had little fears, dogs tend to like her; her focus was on winning the attention of the girl.

Fido was big, with a lot of fur and a weirdly powerful tail that whacked against the side of the house without regard for the fact that it was hitting, well, a house. The dog came up and sniffed Mimi, who petted it. So far so good.

“Like I said,” YooA was telling Mimi, handing the girl the leash. “He’s a strong dog and if you aren’t forceful, and even sometimes when you are, he’ll be able to pull you wherever he wants to go.”

It was like a switch flicked, the second the leash was exchanged from YooA’s hands to Mimi’s, Fido decided he wanted to see what was down the street, and he wanted to see it very quickly. YooA followed behind Mimi and the dog as Mimi was more or less dragged down the street, taking large steps to keep up with Fido’s pace.

“I really thought you were kidding about how strong he was,” Mimi said, turning to look at YooA, who was laughing at the two of them.

“I wouldn’t joke about something like that.” YooA said, taking a few steps forward to stand in line with Mimi and gripping the leash with her, pulling on it slightly until Fido started to slow down because of the restraint. “He’s well trained but he tends to push his luck a lot of times, so if you don’t stop him he’ll just keep going.” Mimi laughed nervously, staring at the dog instead of at YooA. They were basically holding hands and Mimi was a simple girl and this was a bit much. “You’re doing fine,” YooA said reassuringly. “And He likes you so that’s always a good start.

* * *

”Arin didn't want to be at the library, for a variety of reasons. First and foremost was the fact that it was a university library, and as a proud high school student she really didn't see a reason to be there. The second was that, despite all her best efforts, JinE was still convinced that there was a vampire haunting the hallowed halls of university intelligence. As much as Arin didn't believe a word out of JinE's mouth, she wasn't rather fond of the idea of encountering said vampyric human.

She had reasonable cause to be there. A final project for the year involved a large, rambling research assignment spanning more pages than a high schooler should know how to write, covering Arin's _favorite_ topic – the dietary needs of dogs (there should be a note of sarcasm to the word favorite. the power of italicizing words).

She could have just visited the town library, but Hyojung swore on her life that Arin would get an A on the assignment, dragging the girl to the university’s library (which is probably larger and has better resources than the town library, but Arin would never admit that out loud). Hyojung did absolutely nothing to help her, however, instead shoving her into JinE's (working) hands and shouting something about a class across campus that started twelve minutes ago. Needless to say, Arin was wandering along the library lazily, having absolutely no idea where she was beyond looking up the Dewey Decimal number for her topic (it was in the 630s, if there were any questions about it).

Arin sighed, scanning rows and rows of books. the number of animals contained within the section was vast and almost entirely useless for Arin. She sighed quietly, lightly tapping her head against the bookshelf quietly.

“Excuse me, can I help you?” A voice asked. Arin turned, ready to lament her sufferings but promise that she’d find the book on her own, instead coming face to face with a girl and feeling her words die in her throat.

“Yarn,” somehow found it’s way out of her throat, but it was a word she neither used frequently nor planned to incorporate into her sentence.

“I don’t think yarn would be found in the animals section,” the girl said with a laugh. She had short hair, but it was growing out some towards her shoulders. She had an old metal library cart full of returned books to be put away, signalling herself as a library employee.

“Not yarn!” Arin said quickly. “Sorry I misspoke. Dogs.” The girl gave her a curious look, incapable of understanding how Arin had confused yarn and dogs. It only served to endear Arin further towards the girl. “I have to do a project on the dietary habits of dogs.”

“Oh well, you’re in the the right place then,” the girl said with a smile. “Let’s try to find a book, right?”

Arin nodded, turning to face the shelf again. Looking at the book directly in front of her, Arin was immediately embarrassed and annoyed to find _Dietary habits of household pets_ staring her right in the face, directly at eye level. “I found it,” Arin said sheepishly, pulling the book off the shelf. “It was right in front of me.”

The employee laughed. “You needed to bang your head against the bookshelf to find it. Sometimes that’s what it takes for a missing book to magically appear.” Arin gave a small laugh, even though the joke was unarguably strange and not really funny. Cute girls tend to warp our perception of what is funny to whatever they say. That’s real magic, if you think about it.

Arin thanked the girl, tucking the book under her arm and travelling to the front desk to check the book out.

"Did you find it?" JinE asked, despite Arin putting the book in front of her. Of course she found it, what other book would she have. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you but our supervisor set me up to do front desk because I'm covering the night shift, so I can at least sit now."

Arin shrugged. "I found what I needed, and I didn't come across anyone who reminds me of a vampire, so I think it went fine without you."

"Harsh. Do you have your card?"

"I'm not a college student."

"You can check books out on your high school ID or your library card. We had to get this whole system set up because townspeople were complaining that they deserved the books from this fine establishment. Since the system was set up, we started getting reject books from the town library – not sure why the town library is the one giving rejects but. We've since ended up with twenty copies of _50 Shades of Gray_."

"That was so unrelated to anything but, since I didn't think I was going to the town library, and since I have absolutely no use for my school ID, I brought neither. Just check it out on your ID."

JinE didn't say anything, but scanned Arin's book and then shifted through her pockets until she found her own ID, swiping it into the machine. "You reminded me I have a twenty dollar fine, but cool."

"Twenty dollars?"

"It was a long finals last semester. I checked out a movie to watch with Hyojung. We never returned it. You know how it goes."

"Not really." Arin said with a frown, taking the book from JinE and saying goodbye. She was distracted, mostly with thoughts of the employee who helped her find the book, so it wasn't until she left the library and was back home that she realized that JinE had handed Arin her ID card along with the book.

* * *

**yewin:** I met a really cute girl today. Ended up with my friend's school ID.

**thehobetterthanbin:** wow.

**thehobetterthanbin:** you come off as dumb as me right now.

**yewin** : Thanks, that's how I felt.

**yewin:** I will learn how to change our names on this. Yours is obnoxious and bothersome, not to mention it makes absolutely no sense.

**thehobetterthanbin:** omg ill never tell u!!!!!!!!!

* * *

The truth of why Jiho was showing up at Binnie’s work constantly was a truth hard to swallow for Jiho: she liked a girl. Shocking, unheard of, impossible. Surely the great Kim Jiho would not fall so low as to set her sights on another human being. She was far too great for such mortal pursuits as love.

Jiho had faced the reality of her creation as a normal human, very capable of love. She just hadn’t expected it to be Binnie’s weird coworker. There was no justification that Binnie’s coworker was weird (one might even say that Jiho was weird and the coworker was normal but only appeared weird because normality is subjective, but one would be absurd because Jiho is _very normal)_. There actually was justification, most noticeably a rock that sat on the checkout desk only when Binnie’s cowork was at the desk, or else the rock followed the coworker around on the book return cart. It was the coworker’s rock and it had googly eyes and that’s not normal to Jiho – who is normal, of course.

Jiho couldn’t help watching the girl, much less following her around. She always greeted Binnie and acted like Binnie was the reason she was there (just in case Binnie found her following her object of affection around and got any ideas), but truthfully she was always snooping on the employee.

Now wait, you ask yourself as an intelligent and thoughtful reader fully aware of normal social conventions (good for you): isn’t this...weird? Surely it’s weird for Jiho to basically be stalking a girl around a university library. Well, yes! It is weird!

Unbeknownst to Jiho, who thought she was very discreet and a lot less creepy than she was, the employee had noticed her, and was preparing to take a stand.

One day, while Jiho was doing her usual following, the employee took a detour around the usual sections she returned books, instead travelling towards an unpopulated section of the library. Between the stacks of books, she froze and quickly turned, causing Jiho to jump behind the end of the bookshelf she was at to hide.

“I know you’re there!” The employee said loudly. “Come out!”

Jiho slowly came out from behind the bookshelf so she was facing the employee directly, giving her a sheepish look from getting caught.

“I know you’ve been watching me for a while,” the employee said, narrowing her eyes at Jiho. “And I just want to be very clear with you that I know exactly what you’re up to and it’s not going to work so just give up!”

The blatant rejection, without a word on Jiho’s part, was a lot to take in. Jiho wasn’t arrogant (sometimes she was), but she didn’t think she would prompt such swift rejection, unless perhaps the girl wasn’t into girls, or maybe already dating someone. Jiho felt rather numb, mumbling a quick apology and turning and leaving, exiting the library itself and returning home without a word to Binnie, who had been expecting Jiho to wait until she was out of work so they could walk home together.

The employee gave a curious look as she watched Jiho leave, perplexed most of all by the apology. “Since when do vampires apologize for trying to suck your blood,” she mumbled to the rock on her cart, but shrugged it off and began to move down the aisle, back to the section where she had books to return to their shelves.

* * *

**MEMEhyun:** seunghee i love you right now!

**yikes:** hello this is jiho. understandable how you're confused since "yikes" implies seunghee however

**MEMEhyun:** this is a group chat

**seunggi:** why

**yikes:** a group chat is a chat between multiple people

**seunggi:** no

**seunggi:** mimi

**MEMEhyun:** meet me tomorrow

**MEMEhyun:** for coffee

**[MEMEhyun changed the chat name to** _go seunggi_ **]**

* * *

"It's been fun, having you come here all the time, although I'm not really getting _why_ , if I'm being honest."

"I'm a precocious young student who's already read all the books in the library. I'm the Matilda of this generation! I just want to learn!"

"You know, if someone else made this joke it would have been hilarious. It's only because it's you, and you're just generally _not_ that humorous, that this joke falls incredibly, incredibly short."

"I'm only not humorous because someone needs to keep you and Hyojung in line. You should see me around all my friends who know how to have fun without making me live in fear of my, or their, life."

"When have I ever made you fear for your life?" JinE took a step away from Arin, a hand over her chest, giving Arin an offended look.

"Hey Hyojung," Arin said, in some weird mock impersonation of JinE. "I could definitely go sledding off the top of Arin's house. It'll TOTALLY work."

"I did that _once_ and it did work!"

"I almost called an ambulance!"

"You worry too much! I'm your elder respect my worldly wisdom!"

"What wisdom," Arin deadpanned.

"Anyway ignoring that, why are you here?" She'd been trying to avoid this conversation the whole time, knowing full well that if she told JinE why she was constantly visiting her at work there would be several issues, starting with Arin being mocked mercilessly and ending in JinE doing her best to "assist" Arin. She meant well, but JinE was reckless and foolish. Despite being younger by almost five years, Arin had always been the voice of reason with JinE and Hyojung. The two were too optimistic for their own good.

On the other hand, there was no way in hell Arin was going to be able to get away with lying to JinE about the reason she kept coming here. "Your coworker." Arin said quietly, shuffling her feet.

"Bomi? Stay away from her, if you think I'm bad; she's like me but if I didn't have you to keep me in line."

"That's a haunting description but I've never met her. The short-haired one. She's cute."

"Binnie?"

"I don't know her name. She's just been checking out the books I've been pretending I'm going to read."

"You haven't been reading them?"

"Jean-Jacques Rousseau seems like the biggest asshole to ever live, but reading _A Vindication of Rights of Men_ seems intelligent enough to get someone working at a library to like me, right?"

"Aw, you did listen when I took that philosophy class."

"Regrettably, yes."

"Wow, having a crush on Binnie. The Bin-ster. Bae Yoobin...ster..."

"Don't say anything."

"What?"

"I know you, and you're going to try and talk to Binnie about me, or something like that. And I'm telling you now, as your friend, don't do that to me. I can't afford to have that happen again, where you try and talk to someone I want to know for me. You're the worst wingman in history." Arin's phone beeped, causing her to jump at the sudden sound. "I have a club meeting soon, I have to go."

JinE waved, watching Arin leave. "I'm definitely getting involved with this," she said to herself, chuckling softly and pushing the cart down the aisle.

* * *

**seungguy:** how’s the gf?

**MEANhyun:** :D

**jim:** i want both of u to stop messaging this chat

**jim:** take me out of it

**jim:** stop having a successful love life

**seungguy:** jiho stop

**MEANhyun:** her dog is so soft i love it

**jim:** ur going to leave her 4 her dog

**MEANhun:** omg why would i do that

**jim:** bc ur a trashcan of a human

**MEANhyun:** leave me alone

**jim:** IM TRYING YOU KEEP READDING ME WHENEVER I LEAVE THE CHAT

**seungguy:** can we meat her

**seungguy:** OMG meet*

**MEANhyun:** oomg

**MEANhyun:** i’ll bring her next time we hang out

**jim:** how the hell does kim mihyun leader of the nerds whom i protected for all f elementary school end up with a girlfriend before i do

**MEANhyun:** bc i got mad swag

**jim:** when she says things like this you understand why i bully her so much

**seungguy:** yeah kinda….

**MEANhyun:** D:

* * *

Jiho didn't want to be here, at the university library. She'd been avoiding it promptly since she'd been shot down, but Binnie and her got assigned together on a project, and the only time they'd found to work on it was during Binnie's breaks at her job. Senior year wasn't a great time for group assignments, as if they weren't doing enough things on their own, finding time to team up with others on schoolwork proved a near impossible challenge.

Binnie had more or less forced Jiho here against her will. It wasn't Binnie's fault, Jiho had stayed surprisingly mute with her best friend about the state of her love life, and Binnie was just trying to find the best time for the two to get together and work on a molecular biology project (Jiho lamented about the advanced biology course they took while Binnie constantly reminded her that she only took it because Binnie was in it and had to override into the class. Jiho never addresses this issue).

There were collections of tables that fit more four or so people spread throughout the library. Jiho rested at one of them with Mimi, who was typing quietly at her laptop on an final architecture paper before her _date_. Jiho loathed the use of the word, and the concept of Mimi having a better love life than she did. The use of both were unavoidable.

Jiho had seen her lost object of affection wandering down the bookshelves perpendicular to her desk, pushing along a cart of returned books. Binnie was on break in thirty minutes, and while Jiho could probably get started on the project herself she'd decided instead to wait it out and force Binnie to suffer the full force of complaints she could make about people in a college library. First and foremost being the student crumpled up in a corner of the library, fast asleep and snoring loudly. Jiho would never understand college students.

Binnie, across the library and beyond Jiho's line of site, was taking advantage of students busy with finals to work on her own projects. Students had either already taken books out, or were working on procrastinated papers so quickly they didn't bother checking their books out of the library, opting instead to sit in the floor of the aisle and grab the quote by way of a photo on their phone. The place was packed, for sure, but there was enough free time for her to focus on her own assignments and not on helping people find things or check out books – usually.

Binnie recognized the girl in front of her, awkwardly holding out a book and ID card. She'd been around the library a lot, checking out a lot of rather intelligent books. She looked young, but she was probably older than Binnie considering her card was a university card. That and Binnie was terrible at telling age.

"Happy finals," Binnie said pleasantly, scanning the book and swiping the ID card.

"Oh, is it?" The girl asked sheepishly. Binnie brushed it off.

The machine dinged in error, usually an indication of a fine or overdue book. "You know you have a ten dollar fine, right?"

"Do I?" The girl asked with a nervous laugh. "Do I have to pay it off?"

"Not usually." Binnie frowned, looking at the computer screen to click off the fine prompt that came up. "Shin Hyejin?"

"Uh, yeah. That's me."

"No, it's not. You know this shows the ID image of the student whose card this belongs to, right?" The girl stiffened up. "How did you end up with my coworker's ID card?"

"Well," the girl squeaked out, but Binnie gave her no time to respond properly, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the the bookshelves. "There's an explanation."

"You can tell it in front of Hyejin. Identity theft is no joke, you know. Once my identity got stolen and my whole life was nearly ruined."

* * *

Jiho had waved a final goodbye to Mimi when Binnie came around the corner, dragging another girl along with her.

"Binnie!" She called out, trying to wave to her friend. She thought Binnie had more time before break, but maybe God had granted her a semblance of kindness and sped up time. Binnie waved Jiho off, pulling the girl towards the bookshelves where the other employee was. The girl had an incredibly distressed look on her face, and it wasn't until closer examination Jiho recognized that Binnie wasn't just dragging around any random girl that she knew, but rather a _specific_ random girl she knew.

"Yewon?" The girl in question immediately looked at Jiho, finally putting up some restraint against Binnie's pulling and trying to move towards Jiho. Jiho got the hint and jumped up, moving towards Yewon and Binnie. Binnie looked again at Jiho, pulling Arin's arm a little to keep her moving towards her target destination.

"Jiho, do you mind?"

"Do you mind not grabbing Yewon like that?" Jiho grabbed Arin's other arm, easily pulling the girl out of Binnie's grasp and towards herself, rubbing the part of her other arm that Binnie had been gripping. The noise had gained the attention of Hyejin, who exited the aisle she was in, leaving her cart behind.

"I know this is the first floor but if you guys could please keep your voices down," she said while emerging.

"Hyejin!" Binnie reached for Arin's arm again, missing.

"JinE," Arin whined, leaning towards Jiho.

"Binnie, why are you being so loud?" JinE asked, not looking over at Arin and Jiho.

"This girl stole your ID card and was trying to steal books off of you!" Binnie said, pointing at Arin. JinE looked over to the two of them, recognizing not only Arin but also the girl standing behind her, rubbing Arin's arm slowly.

"Arin! Get away from her!" JinE exclaimed, jumping forwards and pulling Arin away from Jiho, the youngest letting out a protest about the state of her arms. "She's the vampire girl!"

"Yewon you know her?" Jiho asked, an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Wait," Arin pulled away from JinE. "You think Jiho's the vampire girl?"

"You know the vampire?"

"Yewon! You swore you'd never tell anyone about my vampire phase!"

"Jiho why do you know the identity thief."

"What identity thief? Yewon's not an identity thief!"

"And Jiho's not a vampire!"

"As someone who's had their identity stolen I don't take conversations like this lightly."

"Oh shut up," Jiho groaned. "Me logging into your Facebook and messaging Mimi pretending to be you does not count as identity theft."

"She didn't speak to me for a week!"

"Well I wouldn't speak to someone who called me a buttnugget for a week either so I think she's justified."

"I didn't call her that!"

"I'm not an identity thief!" Arin said, cutting into their conversation. She had finally wrestled herself from JinE's iron grip, frowning.

"She borrowed my ID card because she left her card at home," JinE added.

"Wait Yewon you know her?" Jiho said, pointing to JinE.

"Yes! She's Hyojung's other friend. I've told you about Hyojung. How do you know Binnie?"

"How do _you_ know Binnie?" Binnie asked, frowning at Arin.

"Dude she's been crushing on you for weeks," JinE cut in. "That's why she keeps coming here and checking out a bunch of books she never reads. Like that dictionary of medical terminology. To impress you." Arin made a sound like a muffled shriek, staring wide eyed at Binnie.

" _She's_ the cute girl?" Jiho asked loudly after a moment, pointing incredulously at Binnie. Binnie had been staring back at Arin, flustered, but regained her bearings enough to glare at Jiho.

"How the Hell do you two know each other?" Binnie shot at Jiho, angrily.

"This is Yewon we grew up next door to each other we've known each other forever!"

"Wait so-"

"So she's not a vampire," Arin cut in, turning to give JinE a look. "Because I've seen her as a six year old." JinE opened her mouth to reply, but for once decided Arin would be better off without a response from her about the real, true existence of vampires in the mortal world. "We know JinE and Binnie are coworkers, how do you two know each other," Arin asked, pointing to Jiho and Binnie.

"We're classmates-" Binnie started.

"And arch-nemeses," Jiho finished.

"I want to disagree but yeah we really are."

"You knew Binnie?"

"You knew JinE! What's the point we all knew each other by extension, somehow," Jiho said, frowning. Arin rubbed her face with her hands, trying to wrap her head around the situation.

"Not to interrupt this weird moment," JinE said, looking at Binnie. "But if you're here, who's watching the front desk?"

Binnie's eyes widened. "I still have twenty minutes until break I have to go, oh my gosh."

"I need to go," Arin mumbled. "I have to check that book out and do some trig homework."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Binnie said, scratching the back of her head. "I overreacted I thought you stole Hyejin's ID."

"Don't worry about it," Arin said, shaking her head. "It was bound to happen eventually I usually remember my card." The two started walking back together, leaving Jiho with JinE.

"So you're not a vampire," JinE said after a moment.

"Did you actually think I was?" Jiho asked, giving JinE a look.

"You were always looking at me it was unnerving!" 

"You're cute!" Jiho opened her mouth, shocked she'd so openly said that. Actually less shocked, she was Kim Jiho after all, mostly just unnerved at the fact she was speaking very loudly. She have a cursory survey of the library. Most students were blasting music to focus or else sleeping, so she was mostly fine there. “And anyway,” Jiho said, clearing her throat. “If you want to see actual vampires you should go to a graveyard or something. Have you even watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer.”

“I’m more of a Dracula person myself,” JinE said with a shrug.

“If you limit yourself to one vampire lore you’re far less likely to encounter one.” JinE gave her a look. “I’m just saying,” Jiho said, trying to protect her weird(er) comments. “I used to look for vampires and I saw one or two in the graveyard.”

“Wait seriously?” Jiho nodded.

“If you wanted I could go with you. I still have all my supplies and stuff.”

JinE had a thoughtful expression on her face for a moment, before she pulled out her phone. “Add your phone number, I’ll text you about it.”

* * *

**Choi Hyojung:** hyejin where are you?

**Choi Hyojung:** it’s 2am why aren’t you home?

**Shin Hyejin:** vampyre hungting

**Choi Yewon:** Wait, are you with Jiho?

**Choi Hyojung:** who is jiho

**Choi Hyojung:** hyejin WHERE are you

**Shin Hyejin:** cant’ t alk much

**Shin Hyejin** : GrVEYARD

**Shin Hyejin:** not caps though

**Choi Yewon:** Are you with Jiho at a graveyard right now? Yes or no.

**Shin Hyejin:** ya

**Choi Yewon:** You BOTH go home immediately. Jiho isn’t allowed in graveyards after she almost staked a homeless man who was trying to sleep there.

**Shin Hyejin:** beezy favmpires

**Choi Yewon:** JinE stop and go home.

**Choi Hyojung:** ah youth

**Choi Yewon:** please stop she’s your age

* * *

**[Kim Jiho changed the chat name to “murder binnie squad”]**  

**Kim Jiho:** im sure ur all wondering why ive gathered u here

**Bae Yoobin:** im in this chat

**Choi Yewon:** Jiho…

**[Kim Jiho changed Bae Yoobin’s name to “yikes”]**

**[Kim Jiho changed her name to “yewonhowcouldyou”]**

**Choi Yewon:** I’m going to block you someday

**yewonhowcouldyou:** u dont no how 2!!!

**yikes:** you know….it really sums up how I’m feeling right now, the name yikes.

**yewonhowcouldyou:** sums up how i feel any time i see you

**Choi Yewon:** Jiho, please stop bothering me for liking a girl.

**yewonhowcouldyou:** not a girl….mostner…..boobin….

**Choi Yewon:** I may not know how to remove you from a chat, but I do know how to add people to it

**yewonhowcouldyou:** yewon no

**yewonhowcouldyou** : yewin no

**yewonhowcouldyou:** haha remmber yewin omg

**yewonhowcouldyou** : but pelase dont do thlis to me

**[Choi Yewon added Kim Mihyun to the chat]**

**yewonhowcouldyou:** yeowng no

**[Choi Yewon added Shin Hyejin to the chat]**

**Kim Mihyun:** whats happening here

**Choi Yewon:** Jiho made a chat with Binnie and I and changed the name to reflect the concept of murdering Binnie.

**yikes:** howdy

**Kim Mihyun:** jiho….

**yewonhowcouldyou:** I HATE BINNIE Y HOW COUDL YOUDO THIS TO ME YEWON

**Shin Hyejin:** b

**Shin Hyejin:** u

**Shin Hyejin:** t

**Shin Hyejin:** w

**Shin Hyejin:** h

**Shin Hyejin:** y

**[yikes changed Shin Hyejin’s name to “stop”]**

**[yikes changed her own name to “arinsgf”]**

**[arinsgf changed yewonhowcouldyou’s named to “cheese-ho”]**

**cheese-ho:** WHY

**arinsgf:** youre like a smelly cheese

**arinsgf:** i’m lactose intolerant and you’re gross

**Kim Mihyun:** hahahaha cheese-ho

**stop:** sto

**stop:** p

**cheese-ho:** jine u have 2 agree w/ me bc u no yewon we must protect her innocence from the likes of the boobin bae yoobin

**arinsgf:** stop calling me that

**stop:** damn soory blobin i have toagree with mmmmjiho on this 1

**stop:** Death to Bae Yoobin

**Choi Yewon:** Please. Stop.

**stop:** u caled?

**Choi Yewon:** :(

**Kim Mihyun:** im how you guys always bully each other for your relationships and basically never acknowledged the fact that...you know….i have a girlfriend….thanks for that….

**cheese-ho:** once i was hangin out w/ u nd ur gf and i told u that u smelled like pork loin

**cheese-ho:** wasnt a negative comment I LIKE poprk loin

**cheese-ho:** she hurt me

**cheese-ho:** i fear 4 m life around u nad her now

**Choi Yewon:** Mimi can I meet your girlfriend?

**cheese-ho:** yewon no ur doin it so i cant be there

**Kim Mihyun:** sure

**Choi Yewon:** Yes Jiho. Exactly.

**arinsgf:** can i go

**Choi Yewon:** Change your name back to normal and yes

**arinsgf:** ok but like….it’s not wrong….


End file.
